What Could've Been
by Sammerz186
Summary: On Kates way down the hall she rethinks about leaving Sawyer. She changes her mind and stays. Will this change there destiny? Previously was called If I Didn't Let You Slip Away.
1. Chapter 1

_I'LL TAKE A BREAK FROM LOST LOVERS AND WRITE THIS. I'M THINKEN ABOUT TURNING THE TITLE FROM LOST LOVERS TO THE ADVENTURES OF SAMMY AND TIFFNBURNS! LOL. R AND R! THIS IS LOST IF SAWYER DIDN'T SCREW UP IN SEASON 4, MOSTLY SKATE AND JATE BUT EVERYONE'S IN IT AT ONE POINT. MY GRAMMER SUCKS I JUST TURNED TWELVE!_

I was half way down the hall and I was deep in thaught. Without thinking I stopped and took a deep breath. I turned and started walking the other way. I knocked on the door.

"Sawyer," I said hand on the door nob. When I felt it move I removed my hand.

"What," He said staring at me angrily.

"I don't wanna do this!" I said crossing my arms around my chest looking down at my feet.

"Do what,"

"Run back and forth! I'm tired of not being with you long anough to see if this is the path I wanna take!" Tears were forming in my eyes. "Forget it," I said turning but he grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"I don't want to be in a contest anymore." He said, I nodded. "So we doin this freckles?" He asked.

"Heck yeah," I said, we leaned in to kiss but Hurley interupted us when we were only centimeters apart.

"Hey dudes," Hurley said coming up the stairs.

"Hey Hurley," I said turning around."I'm taking a shower." I said walking past Hurley.

"Well, we got a new room mate." Sawyer said walking into I guess our room.

A/N: Short I know but it doesn't save right if I make it to long. :) peace, lost, skate lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY YALL! IF YOU LOVE SKATE REVIEW AND OR SUBSCRIBE!**

_I sat there as Juliet did my hair in an updo. A white flower clip resembled the ones that would be on the dress that I'd be wearing in less then two hours._

_"I can't believe this is happening!" I said looking in the mirror. I looked so differant, you would think after three years I'd be used to make up._

_"And done!" She said sticking in one last bobby pen. The phone rang and I picked it up._

_"Hello," I said cheery from the events of the day._

_"Kate, it's James. They're back." Was all he said, they couldn't drop in at a worse time._

_"Who was it?" Juliet asked looking at herself in the mirror._

_"Well, the 4 hours we spent on my hair and make up was for nothing because Jack and them are back."_

I woke up on the couch.

"Hey," I said rubbing my head. Hurley sat across the room in an arm chair.

"Hey," He replied.

"Was I asleep," I had a small head ache.

"Yeah," Sawyer said, I failed to notice him reading at the other end of the coach. I sat up ad yawned. "What time is it?"

"Around noon," Hurley said opening the blinds. I squinted my eyes at the sudden blast of light.

"I was supposed to be gone last night, how will we explain this to Locke without all of us getting banished?" I asked slumping down. Everyone shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY Y'ALL! Enjoy!**

_IN SAWYERS EYES_

I found Locke walking up to Claire's house, probably making sure Kate's gone.

"Hey Mr. Clean," I said trying to sound normal."Word in the tribe is you're kicking Kate to the curb."

"Yeah, she-"

"Give her another chance." He gave me a confused look.

"Why should I do that,"

"Because," I paused for a moment."Because she didn't do any thing wrong." I'll admit it, that was a pretty lame excuse. But he looked like he was buying it.

"Fine, I'll give her another chance, but if anything else happens she's gone. Where is she anyway?"

"Back at my place, she's gonna be liven with me." He nodded and walked off. I turned to see Kate sitting on a bench under the pine tree staring at space. I sat down beside her.

"What did he say." She said moving closer. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Looks like you'll be staying," A smile spread across her face. "I think we were in the middle of something when Hugo over there rudely interupted us." It was my turn to smile.

"You'll have to jog my memory." We leaned in and kissed for around five seconds. It sempt hard to believe that months ago I thought that the doc had it all. Leadership, brains, and soon would probably have the first woman I ever cared about. But now it's me and Kate sitten on a bench kissing. Who's winning now?


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY Y'ALL! PLZ REVIEW! :) NO REVIEWS NO STORY. WHO AM I KIDDING THIS AND THE ADVENTURES OF SAMMY AND TIFFNBURNS R MY BEST :)**

_IN THE EYES OF KATE_

I hummed as I helped Claire with her laundry.

"I'm glad Locke had a change of heart," Claire said with a smile as she folded a pair of jeans. It was amazing how she got over Charlie quicker then I thought.

"Do you miss him," I said thinking out loud.

"All the time, but I know he wouldn't want me crying in a corner twenty-four seven." She said pulling a shirt off the line. When we finished she carried the laundry basket inside.

"How's she taking it about Charlie?" I automatically knew who it was with that accent.

"Better then I thought, it's only been 3 days." I spun around to meet his gaze.

"What are you looking at?" He asked looking around.

"You need a hair cut," He smiled his dimpled smile and I did the same thing.

"I'll meet you at the house in 5." I nodded and took off in that direction.


	5. Chapter 5 We'll Be A Dream

**HEY Y'ALL! PLZ REVIEW! :) I GOTTA FIND A WAY TO WATCH LOST SEASON 4 BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE MINE IS AND HULU IS OUT OF THE QUESTION. SO IT'LL BE A BIT BEFORE I DO A BEACH ONE. SONG LYRICS BELONG TO DEMI LOVATO!**

"Stop moving before I cut your ear off!" I exclaimed turning his head the other way. "Done," I swept some hair off of his shoulders and put the scissors on the table.

"How does it look?" He said standing up his words with sarcasm. I smiled with a little chuckle.

"It looks fine," I said with my flirt voice, we would always have a connection. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He's so hypnotizing I find myself singing and laughing for no reason. He claims I was smiling when I was sound asleep up against his chest that night in the cages. The night he said I love you, too. I'm falling into his love and I don't want him to catch me.

_You're so hypnotizing, you got me laughing while I sing you've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling, your love is were I'm falling so please don't catch me!_

Later that night I was unable to sleep.

"You still awake freckles?" He asked sleeply sitting up, I turned around.

"Yeah, I can't sleep." I turned to face him. We were laying close together but weren't touching."What time is it?"

"Twelve A.M., any reason why you can't sleep."

"Just so many thoughts on my mind."

"Well they must've been making alot of noise up there because they woke me up!" I chuckled and gave him a peck on the mouth. Wrapping me up in his arms I soon fell asleep.

_REMBER THE NIGHTS WE DROVE AROUND CRAZY IN LOVE. WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT! WE'LL BE SAFE AND SOUND! WE'LL TAKE CONTROL OF THE WORLD LIKE IT'S ALL WE HAVE TO HOLD ONTO, AND WE'LL BE A DREAM! DO YOU REMEMBER THE NIGHTS WE MADE OUR WAY DREAMING HOPING OF BEING SOMEONE BIG! WE WERE SO YOUNG THEN, WE WERE TO CRAZY IN LOVE! WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT WE'LL BE SAFE AND SOUND! WE'LL TAKE CONTROL OF THE WORLD LIKE IT'S ALL WE HAVE TO HOLD ONTO! AND WE'LL BE A DREAM! -Demi Lavoto and We The Kings We'll Be A Dream_


	6. Chapter 6 I love you

**THIS'LL BE MY CELEBRATION CHAPTER! I'M TOPPING 259 HITS AND 227 VISITORS! IF I COULD ONLY GET THEM TO REVIEW O_o**

**SO YAY! THIS IS MY MOST POPULAR STORY, RIGHT ABOVE THE ADVENTURES OF SAMMY AND TIFFNBURNS! PARTY! SKATE RULES! IF YOU'RE HAPPY FOR ME REVIEW! ;) I'M WORLD WIDE WITH 30 COUNTRIES! **

I awoke still wrapped up in Sawyers arms, light peeking through the window blinds. I slipped out of his arms and checked the time. 6:30 A.M., I settled back down still really tired.

"Love you," I mumbled into his shirt thinking he was still asleep.

"Love you, too." He said, I shifted a little.

"So anyways, I was thinking we could probably go on a hike today." I suggested leaning up.


	7. Chapter 7 Good Old Times

**THANKS Y'ALL!**

**BESSY-GLAD YOU LIKE IT!**

**JAO- THANKS! **

**Skunji-Thank ya! :)**

**I'VE BEEN REPLAYING CERTAIN SKATE MOMENTS IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE! ;)**

"Slow down freckles I can't keep up!" He said out of breath.

"You speed up!" I called over my shoulder. We had been walking for probably two or three hours in the heat. I slowed down so he could catch up. When he caught up I sat down on a log.

"Why did you wanna come-

"Hear that?" I said listening to the small sound of rushing water. I pushed back a bush to see the waterfall. _Our _waterfall.

"Well what do ya know." Sawyer said walking up behind me. I smiled and shook my head then crouched down to take off my shoes while he unbuttoned his shirt. I started to wade into the water not bothering to take my shorts off. When it got deeper I dove under water followed by Sawyer. I swam to the bottom looking for more stuff avoiding the bodies when I felt Sawyer grab my ankle. I kicked and said stop even though I knew he couldn't hear me, we swam to the surface.

"Go ahead, kick me in the face why don't ya!" He said when I got to the surface. I shook my head then swam to the water fall and climbed up on the rocks. He followed my lead and watched as I fell to the water. After a few minutes I went on shore and grabbed a blanket to dry off. Settling under a tree in a small clearing of just grass I spred the blanket on the ground.

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMEN!**


	8. Chapter 8 Picture Perfect

**ENJOY! THIS HAS GOTTA BE MY BEST WORK YET! :)**

_SAWYERS EYES_

Kate cuddled up against me sound asleep in the shade under the tree. It was a beautiful day, warm but not hot with a nice breeze going. I smiled to myself as I reached into her bag and pulled out a camera we found in a box. When I snapped a shot she stirred then slowly opened her eyes.

"You better delete that picture," She warned still half asleep.

"You gonna make me," I teased kissing her on the lips, she was different from all the other girls. She took it from my hands and took a picture of the waterfall.

"Lets take a picture," She suggested messing with it, probably deleting the picture I took of her. She put her head on my shoulder and held the camera out in front of us, when we heard the click we looked at the picture. It was a pretty good picture. "We should probably start heading back before sun down." We got up and stuffed the stuff in the bags and walked off into the jungle. This seemed just picture perfect, we passed by a bush loaded with white flowers. I grabbed one before she could notice. I held it out in front of her, she smiled and took it out of my hand. She gently kissed my cheek. I felt myself turn warm and a little fuzzy. I loved her and she loved me. Yep, it's picture perfect.


	9. Chapter 9 Don't Leave Me

_IN KATE'S EYES_

"Stop," I stopped walking and looked up in a tree at a suite case. I climbed the tree about ten feet up when the branch my foot was on broke and made me lose my balance. I shrieked then hit the ground hard and banged my head on the ground, I blacked out almost instantly.

"Kate," Some one said gently shaking me.

"Sawyer," I said weakly opening my eyes to see a blur that quickly turned clear."How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to carry you back here." I looked around at my surroundings.

"I don't believe you." I said leaning up."My head's killing me," He handed me a glass of water. I nodded my thanks and chugged it down."Sawyer,"

"Yeah freckles," He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't leave me,"

"I won't, promise."He gently kissed me on the forehead.


	10. Chapter 10 I'll Follow You

_3 DAYS LATER_

"Come on freckles we've had enough of this rock!" He helped me into the helicopter that would take us back to civilization. I had a death grip on his hand as the copter took off from the island. It all seemed perfect until...

"Freckles, help out a little!" Sawyer said tossing a metal case out of the copter, it started to flood to me, we were running out of gas. Fast. I started to throw stuff out.

"How's that!" Jack yelled over the hum.

"I'd be more comfortable if we were a couple hundred pounds lighter!" The pilot said, everyone started to panic.

"Kate," Sawyer said calmly, I moved closer to see what he had to say. He whispered something in my ear then pulled back.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked knowing something was up.

"Just do it freckles," He kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you," He softly whispered, I could tell something was troubled. He kissed me on the cheek then did something I hoped he'd never do. He jumped out. I felt a big jolt of emotion that gently made me jump tears started to flow. Soon all I could see was a blur of tears and dread.

"I have to go," I whispered into Sayids ear. He nodded,"Don't let him follow me." He didn't move but he knew I was talking about Jack. I slowly moved to the seat near the opening. Any suden movements and he'd pounce. I sucked it in and jumped down into the cold water.


	11. Chapter 11 I Got You

I came up to the surface for air. What was I thinking! I can't live without him that's what. I looked around only to get hit by a wave, I went back up only to get hit again. I let out sobs as I floated on the surface.

"It's okay freckles, I got you." His arms wrapped around me from behind, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Just relax, I'll get us to the island." We swam for twenty minutes when we came to the island. I fell down into the sand tired."What were you thinking,"He gently scolded collapsing down next to me.

"The only thing that's waiting for me back there is hand cuffs." I said lifting my head to see Juliet sitting a little ways down the beach. I stood up just as the sky turned white and a big buzzing noise sounded.

"What was that?" He stood up and looked out over the island.

"How should I knowm," We looked at each other confused.

**SUPER SHORT I KNOW! UGH!**


End file.
